Attack on Romance
by Doublegemini11
Summary: AU (alternate universe) of Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) Eren goes to a high school in Germany and is a junior. Levi teaches at the school as Eren's math teacher and things will possibly happen…
1. First Love

**Hey, this is me, ****_Uversa_****, I'm writing a story, possibly a one-shot. I did say that Eren is going to a school in Germany and that he's a junior, but I'm not sure how schools in Germany work because I don't live there, so if u live in Germany and think it's wrong, my apologies. Also sorry for being 'not in character'.**

* * *

Eren glares at the clock as it rings in his ears with a screeching sound. He hits snooze and rolls over to not see the clock's ugly face. He had _just_ began to go to sleep all over again when his mother burst into the room.

"Eren!" she yelled, "Get up! You don't want to be late on your first day of school, now do you?"

Eren grumbled and signaled her that he was getting out of bed, so she left. _Mehhhh, maybe just one more second, _Eren thought. As he started to lean back into bed, the clock ran again to remind him to, "GET THE FUCK UP". He got annoyed with it, slammed it and ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get dressed.

Eren walked into the kitchen where his mother and Mikasa waited with some toast.

"Awwww, my baby is growing up so fast," his mother said, sadly, "You're already in high school!"

He groaned and said 'shut up' as he exited the door with Mikasa to go to your first day of high school.

* * *

"Hey, dude!" Eren yelled over to Armin, as he turned around.

"Hey!" he replied, with a smile stretched out on his face.

"Yay, high school," Eren said, sarcastically, "Four more years of hell."

Mikasa and Armin laughed at his joke as Jean came up and pushed Eren.

"Hey, bro," he said, "Still flirting with your adopted sister?"

Eren knows Jean's in love with Mikasa, and Eren doesn't have any feelings for her or anyone for that matter, but he still defends Mikasa assuming that she doesn't like Jean.

"Eren, it's okay," she replied, "I can deal with this myself."

"Okay…" Eren said, cautiously.

Right then, the bell rang and everyone headed in the building and to their first classes. Eren had math first, as did Armin. Mikasa went to a different class with Jean, and Eren was suspicious as to what he would do, but like Mikasa said, she can handle it, so there was no need to worry.

Eren entered the class and saw the teacher; _pissed off face, with a weird-ass haircut, _he thought, and also, he was short. _I am not gonna like this guy_.

Eren sat somewhere in the middle closer to the window, with Armin behind in him.

"Hello, welcome to Algebra," the teacher muttered, as he eyed the students.

The students nodded, afraid to say anything to the clearly, unamused teacher.

"You shall all call me 'Heichou'," he pointed to the board that said, 'Levi Heichou'. "We will learn about…"

As the teacher started explaining the materials that they will be learning for the year, Eren turned around to face Armin.

"Don't you think the teach is kinda weird?" Eren whispered to him.

"Well-" started Armin, but got cut off.

Eren heard a cough and looked behind himself; it was Levi. He face was just the same; pissed off, but also not the same; he could see he furrowed his eyebrows deeper and he was twitching slightly. _Uh oh, _Eren thought. He was about to say something when Levi grabbed him and threw him outside and closed the door with such force that Eren was practically flying and fell to the ground.

* * *

The school day was over and Eren met up with Mikasa to walk home.

"I heard you got kicked out of Levi's class," she smirked.

He looked away in embarrassment and replied quietly, admitting defeat, "Yeah…"

"Can't wait to tell-" she teased, as Eren cut her off.

"Noooooooooo! Don't tell mom, please!" he pleaded.

She said ok and promised not to tell. A wave of relief flushed over him.

* * *

Mikasa and Eren reached home and he quickly went to his room to avoid discussion with his mother. Thoughts so far on the first day? _Horrible_, that teacher was so pissed off, Eren didn't even _know _what worse things he could do.

Eren finished his homework and offered to eat dinner in his room. His mother was suspicious and Mikasa just smirked. He finished eating and walked out to the kitchen to put his plate in the dishwasher and went back to his room, when he saw Mikasa standing in front of his room. She looked at Eren and chuckled, then went to her own room.

He stood there, wondering what just happened, but brushed it off and went to sleep. He caught himself thinking about what a douche Levi was, as he wallowed in self-pity.

* * *

The next day, Eren did his routine; met up with Mikasa, Armin, and Jean to head to class. What was he hoping for?_ He's still going to be my teacher, for the rest of year!_

Eren watched him welcome everybody from yesterday and eye Eren as he started rambling on about basic algebra review. He stared at Levi with hatred but then forgot what it was he was mad about and just stared at him. His face, even though it was pissed off, was mesmerizing.

Armin poked him with the back of his pencil, Eren realized what he was doing and stopped. He tried to look behind him without making it too noticeable, and saw Armin looking at him weirdly. _Why's he looking at me like that? _Midst his thoughts of finding out what Armin was thinking of, he realized how he were staring at Levi before, and slightly blushed.

The bell rang for the next class and Eren zipped past everyone to get out of that there, fast.

* * *

At lunch, he saw that Armin and Mikasa met up and were at the lunch line, saving a spot for him.

"Hi, Armin, Mikasa," Eren said as he ran over to where they were standing.

"Hey…" Armin replied, and looked at him weirdly.

Eren looked over to Mikasa with a questioning look. But she just shrugged. So he just joined them in the line to get some food. After they got food, they sat down at a table; no one spoke of what happened earlier.

* * *

The day had ended and Eren went back home with Mikasa. He went to his room to do homework, he avoided doing Levi's homework, _because it's hard…_ He tried to convince himself, but he knew it wasn't. Eren finished all his homework, except Levi's. He went to bed and couldn't sleep because he had too many thoughts inside his head about Levi and his homework. _I need to finish it or he'll be mad… But! You'll think about him too often,_ he found himself realize that he is more aware of how he feels.

Then he drifted off, into sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Eren," said Armin, "Did you do Levi's homework? It was pretty easy."

So _that's _what he forgot. He facepalmed himself.

"I take it you didn't do it…" Armin said, "You have been weirding me out lat-"

Eren didn't get to hear the last part of what Armin was going to say because the bell had rung and he didn't want to be late for Levi's class.

Before class had started Armin continued his conversation that they had before.

"Eren, you have been weirding me out lately," Armin said, "Kinda, a lot…"

Since Eren have become more self-aware of the changes in himself, he avoided the statement by bowing his head apologetically, just in time for class to start. He started thinking about how Armin was wrong that he had feelings for Levi, but inside Eren knew that was a lie.

He looked outside the window in thought right for Levi to come up right beside him.

"In my class," he started, "the students are all well-behaved and _don't _look out the window when the teacher is talking."

Eren looked back at him in surprise.

"See me after school tomorrow."

_This is bad, now it'll be just him and me in a room together… _he blushed slightly at the thought.

The kids in your class snickered and Eren snapped at them.

* * *

During lunch, of course, Armin had told Mikasa everything.

"So, Eren…" Mikasa said, "How am I going to hide this from your mother?"

"Great another problem," he sighed.

"Another problem? What's the first?" Mikasa questioned.

Armin looked curious, too

"Uh, i-it's nothing," Eren stuttered.

Armin and Mikasa looked at each other and decided not to touch the subject.

* * *

As he walked home with Mikasa, they didn't talk about how he was going to explain to his mom that he got detention. And Eren forgot anyway… until he got home.

He saw his mother, radiating with anger.

"You _never _had detentions before!" she screamed at him, "_Now _you start getting detentions!"

Eren shrinked in fear of her shouts, "Sorry…"

"Go!" she shouted, slightly crying, "Go away…"

Mikasa went inside with his mother to calm her down.

Eren just stared inside of the house. He thought of all the things that just happened on the first week of school. Finally, he went into the house, into his room, did his homework and went to sleep, thinking about how he will go to detention after school tomorrow.

* * *

During the last period (Chemistry), Eren tried looking as if you were interested in what the teacher was saying, because he was thinking about the detention with Levi.

His partner for the lab in chemistry was Marco.

"Eren," he said, as he waved his hand in front of him.

"Oh, sorry," Eren said, snapping out of it.

"You seem concerned about something, you can tell me if you want," Marco smiled.

"Nah, it's ok, I think I can solve it," Eren said, doubting himself.

"Well ok."

He stood outside of Levi's door, thinking of what to say when he came in the room. Right behind him he heard someone behind him. It was Levi.

"H-h-h-hi," Eren stuttered.

Levi looked at you, and motioned him inside, "Sit down."

Eren expected him to say more than that, he awaited a lecture, but none of that came.

Except one question.

"Do you like me?" asked Levi, bluntly.

Eren froze up and glowed beat red.

"Hm, I take that as a yes," Levi said, lowering down to Eren.

Without any warning Levi intruded Eren's mouth and was trying to dominate his tongue. For Eren, it felt like a sticky mess inside his mouth, that he enjoyed. _If it was someone else, I probably wouldn't like it,_ he thought to himself and realized that he _loved _Levi. Levi began to bite Eren's lower lip, and he whimpered in pain. He felt a tingling sensation as Levi exited his mouth. Eren felt like he was going to faint because of how hot he was right now. He looked up at Levi to see that his expression hadn't changed.

"Detention is over, you're free to go home," Levi said as he went back to his desk.

Eren just sat in his chair processing what just happened, until he snapped out of it and wiped the drool hanging from his mouth.

"O-ok," he replied, running out the door to go home as fast as he could.

* * *

**ooooooooooo, ends with a kiss :3 so clique sorry /**


	2. Truth

**This is for ****_mishiruminami_**** who wanted a sequel to my ****_Attack on Romance_**** fanfic. Sorry if it's not good enough. T-T I tried… Well, here it is!**

* * *

When Eren arrived home, he had to first take a breath and think about what just happened, before he stepped into his house.

_He kissed me, right? So he likes me? _Eren didn't know but believed it was true, so he went home happy. _Oops, I shouldn't be happy, it'll seem suspicious. _So Eren entered his house with a poker face.

He looked around expecting to see his mother, but only saw Mikasa.

"Um, hi?" he said, questioning her with the look on his face.

"Hello, Eren," she said, smoothly, "So, what happened? Get a lecture?" She smirked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he lied, saying the last word in a whisper. He didn't want to discuss _anything _with _anyone_.

"Hm, well ok," she said as she went into the kitchen to get a snack.

Eren just walked away, into his bedroom, did Levi's homework and blushed a bit, then went into bed, thinking of what had happened today. _It was a good thing wasn't it? Yeah, it was. _Sweet dreams would await Eren…

* * *

During first period, Armin sat behind him. The class was taking notes on the new math formulas they learned. Eren could barely move his pencil to write them down because he was so busy trying to not look Levi in the eyes, but managed to get through math safely.

Eren looked at the board again when Levi stood there and looked at Eren for a split second, causing Eren to look away to his notes and blush slightly. _For this, I hate him, _he thought. _I shouldn't make it too noticeable. _

To his luck nobody had noticed, but his friend Armin did. He said nothing, but awaited the moment they could talk alone together during lunch.

* * *

"So my suspicions were correct," said Armin, as Eren drew closer to him and Mikasa in the lunch line.

Eren was confused, "What suspicions?" Then he realized what Armin was talking about and tried not to get red.

"You know, Eren," said Mikasa, as she got her food and started walking over to the lunch tables.

"Don't you have anyone you like?" Armin asked, as he and Eren joined Mikasa.

"No…" lied Eren.

Armin gave Mikasa a look that said, "We shouldn't press it; let's wait until he opens up". Mikasa signaled an "Okay". The rest of the lunch period they talked about things like new games, and how Mikasa only hangs out with them and doesn't have any girl friends.

* * *

Eren had detention again today, and was happy about it, considering what happened last time, but was also embarrassed and wondered how he would face Levi after that.

He walked in Levi's classroom and sat down on one of the chairs; nothing came, just a lecture he expected yesterday. Levi acted as if he didn't do anything, and kept rambling on about grades, behavior, and etcetera, which made Eren a little ticked off, _How could he just ignore what had happened yesterday? Was it really nothing?_

* * *

As Eren walked home he doubted what had happened was from Levi's feelings, maybe it was only his imagination! Eren sighed and stopped in front of a park on his way home. He saw a couple; they were laughing and enjoying each other's company. As you would imagine, Eren first felt anger at Levi and the couple, but then he just felt depressed. All he wanted to do now was just be hugged by someone, and loved, but not the sibling kind of love.

Eren walked on, to his house. He walked in, somberly, and headed to his room. He wanted to be in his room, to cry in solitude.

Mikasa heard soft cries, and stepped outside of her room, in front of Eren's, cursing 'that shorty' before she walked in the room. She hugged Eren from behind, which caused him to flinch but accept the kind gesture.

"Can _I _love you?" she whispered into his ear.

"Ok…" Eren whispered back, as he stopped crying, and the tears began to dry up.

Mikasa smiled; anything for Eren, as long as he didn't cry. Because of that _stupid_ shorty…

Eren fell asleep in her hug, and she was forced to lay him in his bed, and go to her room.

* * *

Mikasa woke up the next morning, brushed her teeth, and dressed up, going to the kitchen to meet Eren for some breakfast. He was there, as usual, with some waffles in the toaster.

Eren turned around and greeted her, "Good morning!"

As if nothing had happened. Did Mikasa miss any other moments when Eren was depressed? Or was this the only time, and she calmed him down?

She also greeted him. Eren took a waffle, some maple syrup from the fridge, some strawberries and set them on the counter. As he was pouring the maple syrup and putting a strawberry atop the waffle for the finishing touch, Mikasa stood up and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened, but remembered what happened yesterday and smiled.

Mikasa took the beautifully finished waffle and ate it, happily.

* * *

During math, Armin was confused about why Eren was slightly depressed, but would know about it soon enough, because Mikasa told him she'd tell him during the period before lunch.

* * *

Armin and Mikasa's teacher for history was a pain; not only did she yell at people for no reason, she was also lazy, she piled everyone up with studying homework for a very short studying time, like 2-3 days before a big test. This time she let everyone do what they wanted after they did what they needed to do.

Everyone talked, it was perfect; Mikasa wouldn't want anyone else knowing about Eren's secret. She whispered over to Armin who sat next to her.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked, "Oh, right."

"Yeah," answered Mikasa, "Eren's depressed because of that _shorty."_

Mikasa looked so angry that no one would _dare_ mess with her.

"I haven't really planned this out, but I kinda made Eren fall in love with me a little," sighed Mikasa, "I think it will make Levi jealous, or it _should_."

"This is bad," Armin said, "What is he falls too deeply in love with you because you sort of saved him out of depression?"

_Uh oh._ Mikasa hadn't thought this through all too well.

_We'll just see how it goes, _Mikasa wrote on a slip of paper and showed it to Armin as the class settled down when the teacher started getting up.

* * *

A couple days past, and no response from Levi. _Maybe I have to wave it in his face_, thought Mikasa. In the morning, most of the teachers are in their classrooms and it will be suspicious if Levi sees them right in his face. Some teachers go to different places during lunch, either with the others in the teachers' lounge, the library, or to supervise kids at the cafeteria.

Mikasa and Armin needed to find out when it was Levi's turn to supervise the kids, so she could make Levi see of the 'relationship' she and Eren had.

Next week. Next week is when she'd have a chance

* * *

It became the weekend. Jean told the trio, as well as Marco and Connie to come over to his house, to play truth or dare. His parents have left home for the weekend, leaving Jean in charge (how convenient). When Armin, Mikasa, and Eren reached the house, Connie and Marco were already there, setting up the drinks and food for the mini party.

It was 2:00 pm when they got there, and Mikasa, Eren, and Armin will be staying over for the night.

"It's too sunny to play now," said Jean, and everyone just rolled their eyes and talked for a bit, or watched some movies.

It became 5:00 pm, and it's 'nearly' dark, as Connie said, so Jean was forced to comply and play the game.

"The rules are to spin the spinner and you are going to ask the person it lands on 'truth or dare' if they refuse to do either, then there shall be consequences. Also the person who they landed on gets spin next," Connie explained.

"Since I'm the host, I get to be first," announced Jean.

He spun the spinner and it landed on Mikasa.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"… Truth," she replied after a couple seconds of thought.

"Hmm… Have you ever been scared?"

"No," came her immediate answer.

Then she spun the spinner and it landed on Connie.

"Tru-" she began.

"Dare!" he answered, cutting Mikasa off.

"Well… I dare you…" Mikasa said, "I dare you to bite Marco's ear."

"Better than truth, I guess," Connie mumbled as he walked over to Marco who was slightly creeped out, and bit his ear.

Connie went back to his seat and spun the spinner; it landed on Armin.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Armin said. _It's better than getting out of your seat and embarrassing yourself._

"Who do you like?"

"Uhhh… N-nobody," stuttered Armin.

"I can tell you're lying, Armin, answer the question," demanded Jean.

"I-I can't," said Armin, burying his slightly red face in his hands.

"Punishment awaits," sang Connie.

Armin grumbled, and spun the spinner, which had landed on Eren.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

_Hmmm…. What should I ask him? Oh, I know._

"Who do you like?"

_Oh no, fuck, slip on the tongue! Shiiiiiiit, only a mean person would do that… How could I?! _Armin scolded himself.

Eren couldn't lie, because he didn't want a punishment. But this was already like one! He blushed furiously before answering.

"Levi," he mumbled.

"What? Speak up," teased Jean.

"I-I like Levi," stuttered Eren, as he grew more and more red.

Mikasa wanted to just cry about how much pain Eren was in, but also he was so cute when he was blushing like that. She couldn't contain herself and fell on the floor; slightly giggling, crying, and drooling, all at the same time.

Eren looked over and saw Mikasa like that and was about to cry, so he ran out the door as fast as he could. He ran over to the park and sat on a bench and cried. Cried his heart out. It was pretty late outside, and it was cold, but he didn't care. For him, it felt like they all tortured his poor soul and laughed at his misery.

He stopped crying and held his knees close to his chest and started to feel a little dizzy. He fell on the cold ground and closed his eyes. _I don't care anymore, _he thought as rain started pouring.

* * *

**lol, I kind of based the history teach off of my own :/ ARGH, I wrote this story and I HATE Jean ;-; I think I'm going crazy.**


	3. Awkward

**Thank you ****_creoleereri, STORY2MASTER, mishiruminami, and Misses Tsundere _****for reviewing. Thank you for telling me ****_Misses Tsundere_****, I should have done my research first :/ but thanks, I'll remember that for future reference. Damn, it's Sunday. I don't want to go to school, lol seems typical but it's 'cause I have to present this PowerPoint thingy in Cinema… FIRST, I almost went last; last week. I hate presenting *barfs* Nah not really, I'm not gonna barf, but still it's pretty scary :**

* * *

Someone groaned, picked up Eren, and dragged him to his apartment. The man placed Eren in his only bed and slept on the floor.

The next morning Eren woke up and looked around to see where he was. An apartment. _Levi's _apartment. Levi was on the floor, facing away from Eren. He blushed and pulled the covers over himself. He heard Levi stir and stand up. Eren felt the covers lift up and a warm force lay down next to him. He realized that it was Levi, and blushed a bit more. In his sleep, (or at least Eren thought), Levi started to wrap his arms around Eren. He blushed harder now and curled up to hide himself, which didn't work; Levi just hugged tighter.

"I like you," he said mindlessly.

Eren had mixed feelings about it, but as innocent as he was to love; he accepted the phrase. He fell asleep again, only to be woken up by Levi.

"Get up," he spoke, "I made breakfast." Then he went to the kitchen.

Eren found his clothes and realized that Levi dared to strip him, which made him blush all over again. He quickly put his clothes on and went to the kitchen of Levi's apartment. He sat at the table as Levi served him breakfast. It was eggs and bacon. Eren sweat dropped. _Typical breakfast. _He started eating after Levi did. He ate slowly, still confused about why Levi brought him here. He wanted to ask him, but held back. Eren became deep in thought of what to say as silence grew again, and then thought about what Armin, Mikasa, and the others were doing. Were they looking for him? Or did they just stay over at Jean's and are waiting for Eren to come back? His thoughts were interrupted when Levi stood up to put his plate in the sink.

"You should go back home," he said.

"Uh, yeah," Eren said, and started to finish his food faster, "Thanks for breakfast…"

Then Eren left, when he closed the door, he slightly blushed. _Oh god, I was in his _apartment_! But why did he take me in, from the rain? _he mused. He went down the stairs and outside. At first Eren didn't know where he was, then he realized he was at the center of town, not the suburbs.

He was confused as to where to go, so he went down the street to the town square and looked around at all the people, the stores, and the liveliness. This was all new to him; he had always been in the suburbs.

First, he decided to check the stores. Eren was enjoying all the cool stuff he was seeing when he remembered that he needed to go home. He didn't know how to get out of the city to the suburbs, and didn't want to ask anybody, or go back to Levi's to ask for directions.

He facepalmed himself. _Duh, just stop a taxi, dumbass._

He got into the car and the driver asked him, "Where to?"

"The… Suburbs?" replied Eren.

"North or south?"

"Uh," Eren sat there, dumbfounded, "South?"

He didn't even know which suburbs he lived in. But, luckily for him, he guessed the right one and returned home. Mikasa wasn't there, and his mom was sleeping in because it was Sunday. He thought he should go to Jean's to see if Mikasa and Armin were there, but decided not to because he didn't know how he would face them after what happened. Still, he considered it; maybe going over there and spying on them. _Hah, the irony._

Eren went over to Jean's and peeked over the fence. He saw Mikasa, Jean, Armin, and the others in the pool; happily, without him. He felt a little depressed but quickly got over it to spy on them. He just then realized that Mikasa was the only girl there.

_Oh, no, something could happen, _he thought, but then realized what Mikasa is capable of; she can kill _anyone _who is in her way. So he stopped spying and left with no worries. He went back to his house where his mother finally woke up.

"Oh, morning," she greeted him, sleepily.

"More like mid-day," he chuckled.

"Hah, I guess you're right," she replied as she walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Then Eren went to his room, on his laptop. What else is there to do when there is nothing left to do? He really didn't go on his it much because he found it not interesting, but some people kept telling him to get an account on a site called Facebook. He searched it up and started to fill out the requirements to make an account. When he got to the point of setting up a picture he got suspicious. It said that it would be easier for friends to find him if he had a picture so, being the innocent guy that he is, took a picture of himself with his laptop and set it as his profile picture.

_Hmm, what else is there to do?_ Eren pondered. He knew another site called YouTube that he loved to go on. He decided to watch some videos from this YouTuber that he enjoyed watching.

_Beep._

Eren looked sort of confused, but saw that at the top of the Facebook tab there stood a one like this: _(1)_. He clicked on it and a bunch of other beeps came storming in.

"No, please no beeps," he jokingly pouted.

He turned the speakers off and looked back at his laptop. He still didn't know how to navigate the site yet, but luckily he found the culprit of the beeps.

Or should he say, _culprits._ There were at least five friend requests from people Eren didn't know. He got overwhelmed and accepted them all. Some of the beeps belonged to comments on his profile picture.

**cutie ;)**

**^ ^ Heh, you're kawaii!**

** t…**

Eren just stared at them until he got the last pun and had a What-the-fuck-just-happened face. He didn't know how to react, but supposed a simple '**Thanks?**' should be fine. He was still a bit creeped out, so he stepped away from Weirdbook or Weirdface or whatever it was called. Eren started playing some of his favorite songs and finally started processing things that happened today into his brain.

First, he was saved by Levi from the rain… He remembered the cuddle session and blushed at the thought. Second, he felt bits of anger in him still, from when he saw that his friends acted like he didn't exist. _Maybe they never really cared about me anyway… _he thought. Eren shook his head, _This is getting really depressing. _

He glanced at the clock and realized it was already six o'clock.

He jumped up, "I should get dinner started!"

He hopped to the kitchen and got a pot and started to boil some water. He flipped through the recipe book to find the lasagna recipe.

His mother appeared and asked him, "What's for tonight?"

"Lasagna," he spoke in monotone

The doorbell had rung, Eren immediately realized it was Mikasa.

"I'll go get it," his mother said, stepping ahead of him.

"Oh, hello," Eren's mother smiled at Mikasa, "And welcome to your friend over here."

"Hello," Armin bowed slighty.

Eren's mother led them into the house, "Armin, will you be staying for dinner?"

"Yes," Mikasa answered for him.

They entered the kitchen where Eren was cooking. He had not noticed them, as he was too infatuated with what he was doing.

"Eren, your friend is going to stay for dinner," his mother said, interrupting his cooking.

He looked up and saw that his sister and his best friend were back from Jean's, "Oh, hello, welcome back."

Mikasa and Armin sat down at the kitchen table and started to look at Eren while he was cooking. It was getting creepy, but he brushed it off. He finished making the lasagna and set it on the table for them all to take their share. The whole dinner was a bit awkward, but they still talked. After, Amin left, goodbyes were said, and they went to bed.

* * *

Eren had forgotten for a second what happened over the weekend. That quickly past when he looked at his open laptop that was on the Facebook homepage. He got breakfast met up with Mikasa and went to school.

* * *

**AUGH, why! ;-; I spilled chicken noodle soup all over my keyboard, even though I cleaned it; I only cleaned the top of it, I can't clean under the keys. So whenever I type, soup just comes out from under the keys. Lol, you find this ironic don't you? Pffffft, fine. T^T I'll just wallow in self-pity… And NOW, it's the next the day and the soup is all dryed up, so now I have to bang on my keys. : ( lol I have been pressing the kkkkkkkkkkkkkeys and sorry about that it's the K key it's stuck it feels allllllllllllll mushy DAMMNIT stupid L, after I click it, it doesn't come up for a few seconds GAH. I got my new keyboard (wireless) and sometimes it doesn't catch all the keys that I type, and I type fast, and I can't frigging live like this; I can't live typing slow. ;-; BTW, sorry that I haven't been able to update. It's because of school (sorry this is no excuse OTL) Hey! At least I got something in! Sorry this is probably really crappy.**


End file.
